1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light switches, and, more particularly, is concerned with a light switch having memory capability for storing light usage patterns therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light switches have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention. It is felt that a light switch capable of storing usage patterns would be useful.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,853, dated Nov. 3, 1992, Simon, et al., disclosed a programmable timer for turning a light on and off in response to changing sunset, daylight savings time, and other programmable conditions. The programmable timer includes an input device, a microprocessor, and a switch. The input device provides calendar, geographical, and daylight savings information to the microprocessor, which stores the programming information. The microprocessor computes an effective switching time from the stored information. The microprocessor employs program logic that compares the effective switching time to the current time to generate a timing control signal. The timing control signal, in turn, causes the switch, to turn a light on and off. In the preferred embodiment, the microprocessor and the switch are included within a housing which mounts on a wall in place of a normal light switch. A liquid crystal display is disposed on a face of the housing to provide a read out of the programming information and of the time of day. The input device is disposed on the face of the housing and includes a key matrix having a plurality of finger settable key type programming switches. Information is programmed by depressing each key while the programming logic is in a particular program mode.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,031, dated Nov. 7, 1995, Nilssen disclosed a self-contained programmable actuator which can easily be mounted directly onto the outside of the face plate of a standard wall switch having a built-in light dimmer. This actuator can be programmed to adjust the position of the dimmer""s mechanical control input in accordance with a program that automatically repeats on a diurnal, weekly or other cyclical basis. The actuator includes a small battery, a miniature electric motor with a gear/linkage mechanism operable to engage with and to move the dimmers mechanical control input over its complete range, and a quartz clock-based programming means having programming input keys and time display means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,587, dated May 13, 1997, Gray, et al., disclosed a programmable lighting control system for advertising, decorative, artistic and Christmas lighting applications, which consists of a standalone controller, an optional power booster device, and a personal computer compatible software program. The controller receives power via a standard AC outlet receptacle and includes: a plurality of AC output receptacles for connection to either series or parallel connected Christmas tree type lights or the like; a microcontroller to provide timing and control signals that are applied to solid state switching devices to drive the outlet receptacles; a non volatile memory to store custom user defined lighting sequences; a rotary switch to enable the selection of either pre-programmed sequences or user defined sequences: and a serial communication port. The personal computer compatible software program enables the user to create custom lighting sequences, which can be downloaded to the light controller non-volatile memory via the serial port. The optional power booster device can be used to increase the output power capability of each of the individual controller output circuits.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,012, dated Jul. 14, 1981, Beckedorff, et al., disclosed a programmable apparatus for providing random on/off control of electrical devices such as appliances. Such control may be programmed for an entire week, with different programming for each day, and with programming control over small blocks of time, e.g., thirty minutes. Programming is secured by the use of a combination or lock and, in addition, the AC line cord of the electrical device, which receives or does not receive AC power depending upon the status of the program, is locked into the apparatus. During operation, the program in the apparatus may be interrogated and displayed; otherwise, the time of day is displayed. The apparatus also includes a look-ahead feature, turning on an appliance, such as a television set, earlier than programmed in order to provide sufficient warm-up time.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,000, dated Aug. 10, 1982, Schornack, et al., disclosed one form of a timer which is designed to be mounted over and behind a conventional wall switch cover plate and includes a two position time condition-setting arm, a rotatable and depressible time setting dial knob and an indicator on the front of the cover plate. When the arm is moved to a timer-on position, the indicator flashes to indicate that timer programming is needed. This may be achieved in real time over the first twenty-four hours after a 30 minute play period by depressing the knob acting as an on and off power switch control push button to turn the light circuit on and off in a normal manner. Fast normal programming is achieved by rotating the knob to various time settings and depressing the knob to se ON or OFF markers in timer memory. A full twenty-four hour programming is completed by either completing a full rotation of the knob over the full twenty-four hour time settings, which at least one ON and one OFF depression, or by a similar pair of knob depressions without such a full rotation, OFF markers then being automatically set by the time to complete the timer programming. The indicator comes steady on to indicate that the timer is fully programmed and in an automatic mode of operation. The automatic operation is temporarily overridden by depression of the knob or permanently overridden by a simple distinctive speed or time duration depression of the knob.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,120, dated Oct. 12, 1982, Schornack disclosed an electrical timer which automatically actuates an output electrical load device such as electric light according to a program stored as markers in a memory unit over a 24-hour interval, whereupon the program is recycled. By actuating one or more electric lights within an empty dwelling, an illusion of occupancy is thus conveyed to an observer. In the preferred form of the invention the memory unit is a recirculating shift register. A daily variability of the timer output is provided to prevent precise daily replication of the load device duty profile. One version causes the program output to be delayed by 15 minutes on alternate days by alternately taking the output from the last or the next-to-last storage element of the shift register. The stored duty profile is in 15-minute blocks. A second version uses 30-minute blocks and minimizes possible output distortion during the transition from normal to delayed display by using two timing pulses 16 minutes apart to display the program output on alternate days 8 minutes early or 8 minutes late. The second version allows use of a smaller amount of memory storage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,215, dated Feb. 11, 1986, Chan disclosed a fully automatic programmable wall switch timer for controlling lighting circuits. The device provides user selected lighting circuit operation at predetermined event times, for predetermined event duration at said times, and at a selected light brightness or intensity level. The device is microprocessor controlled and is intended for installation in a standard wall switch box using existing wall switch plates. Included are a time of day and programming display and a three-way switch option. Separate switches are provided for isolating the unit from the power line, selecting lighting circuit operation, and advancing the display time. Additionally, various user-programming modes are provided by operation of said switches and in conjunction with each other.
While these automatic light switches may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a light switch designed physically similarly to a present day conventional light switch having a face plate and on/off switching capability for connection to standard house current using 110/115 volts AC electricity. The present invention discloses the light switch having memory capability wherein the light usage patterns actually used by the household resident can be stored into memory so that when the household residents are away from home they can activate the memory of the present invention so that the light switches are operated in their absence according to the actual usage pattern which has been exhibited by them while present in the house.
An object of the present invention is to store home light usage patterns of residents for later use when the residents are away from home. A further object of the present invention is to provide improved home security so the actual light usage pattern of the residents is used when the residents are away in order to deter thieves from the home. A further object of the present invention is to provide a timer for light usage when the residents are away from the home.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.